<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Heal the Wounded by Kittistrans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353619">To Heal the Wounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittistrans/pseuds/Kittistrans'>Kittistrans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Cars, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Living Vehicles, Love, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Muteness, like disney style, mild blood description, some violence, underground fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittistrans/pseuds/Kittistrans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felco Flex is living his life as a popular EDM/Trap music artist. However, he feels something is missing but he doesn't know what. Then what night he finds something that may very well be the thing he is missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felco Flex/ Tremor</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Heal the Wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah if you follow me insta @smol_car you will see these characters in different art instead of the pictures i post for ref here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Tremor </p>
<p> Felco </p>
<p>Chapter 1 </p>
<p>              The night had been filled with congratulations and loud party goers. The Emerald Ford Flex knew he should be happy. For his music career had finally taken off, but he felt he was missing something, something his heart really longs for. Becoming a big shot musician was amazing don’t get him wrong, everything he had ever dreamed of. However, the unknown missing piece was tearing up his joy, he hadn’t any clue what it was he was missing so desperately.</p>
<p>“Felco are you even listening to me?!” Prissy practically screamed. No joke the Honda Accord was named Prissy, poor girl. Felco snapped out of his trance at her yell.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Prissy, I think I’m going to head home. All this excitement has exhausted me.” The little golden Accord looked upset but nodded. Felco took his chance to get out of the current house party before he was drawn back in by friends. He just wanted to sleep and maybe have a drink honestly.</p>
<p>              EDM/trap music was a difficult genre to make It big in, he was lucky his voice was simply gorgeous according to his manager. He sung and created his own beats adding personality. He had the ability to sing in whatever style but preferred his EDM/trap style as it had always been his favorite from a young age. Whatever came to his heart at home he would sing.</p>
<p>              His drive home was far through a forest area, preferring to be away for the city and only surrounded by nature. The nice scenic drive left him time to think about his new album he would create in the next few weeks. His thoughts where broken when a loud groan/growl sounding much like an injured animal. The area unfortunately was a common area to abandon pets at. Quickly he decided to check it out perhaps bring the animal home and nurse it back to health or take it to a shelter, no animal deserve an awful death because its owner was a looser.</p>
<p>              He carefully drove off the road and set his high beams on looking for the animal. He didn’t see anything besides bushes and trees, so the animal may have been able to run. Just when he was about to give up a gleam caught his eye.</p>
<p>There further down wasn’t an animal.</p>
<p>It was a car.</p>
<p>An injured car to be exact. It was bleeding badly all over the ground. The blood pooling around it, panting harshly.</p>
<p>              The flex cautiously approached the black and green car, he had never seen a car like this before, an unknown model, two horn like parts curving from the hood around its eyes which where wear the headlights typically would be. The windshield area was actually a window instead of eyes like on Felco and everyone he’s ever seen. The car let out another groan before its eyes opened showcasing bright orange eyes with a plus sign as a pupil. The car growled loudly at him, that was when he noticed the large gashes around the others mouth, marked as x’s across the entire mouth. The gashes are bleeding fresh and flowing down its face.</p>
<p>              As he continued to look the car over, it growled more menacing than before signaling to back off.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you” the car growled louder and harder at the words. Obviously not really trusting at the moment. Felco decided to try again.</p>
<p>“Its okay. I’m going to help you.” He said softly, noticing the car was much to tired from pain to fight back anymore.</p>
<p>              Felco took his time carefully towing the injured car to his home, not wanting to hurt the other more. He had slowed down a few times at a pained grunt or whimper. The drive was long but eventually they made it and he helped settle the hurt car in a spare bedroom in his large secluded home.</p>
<p>              Gathering materials, he hurried to treat the wounds after quickly looking up how to on his phone. When he made his way into the spare bedroom the car was much more relaxed, eyes drooped low in exhaustion. The injured car watched him like a hawk as he came closer. He softly cooed as he touched the mouth wound with alcohol to clean it. Wincing as the car gasped sharply.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry. I’m almost finished” he was just glad the car stopped growling and fighting back, showing some trust. He quickly finished up treating the wounds and pushed some water for the car to drink. Smiling as the car drank, he left allowing them to rest up.</p>
<p>              Felco was woken up by the buzzing of his phone the following morning. Frowning he turned off the alarm and groaned at the numerous text messages. Ignoring them he decided to check upp on his injured guest and maybe find out what happened.</p>
<p>              Knocking slightly on the door with a tire Felco entered the guest room. Finding the car awake on the bed, watching him carefully.</p>
<p>“Hey, I hope your feeling a little better. Um I should probably introduce myself, my name is Felco Flex” he said gently staying a comfortable distance away from the other.</p>
<p>              The car opened its mouth many times before closing it and looking upset. It seamed to be trying to speak but no sound came out.</p>
<p>“Its okay! Um just stay put here, you don’t need to speak yet. Just rest I’ll make some hot tea.” He replied. Once he left the room, he grabbed his cell phone and called Prissy. She is a therapist maybe she could help figure out why the other wouldn’t speak and what happened.</p>
<p>“Hey Felco! Whats up?” the Accord practically screaming as usual.</p>
<p>“Hi Prissy, I was wondering if you could come over? It’s kinda urgent.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay? What happened?” she asked ever the caring friend.</p>
<p>“I’m okay Prissy. I’ll explain when you get here”</p>
<p>“okay I’m headed over now”</p>
<p>“Thank you” he then hung up knowing his friend she would rush over here, breaking many speed limits. So, he prepared her some tea as well. Sticking the tea bags in the mugs, he watched them soak as his thoughts raced.  He jumped when his peripheral vision saw the rescued car at the entrance to the kitchen dead silent.</p>
<p>“Ahh, you scared me” he chuckled. The car continued watching him, while slowly taking in his surroundings, the big house of his was glorious and nice, he hoped the other didn’t find it to much.</p>
<p>“I guess you feel a little better if your moving, that’s good” he could have sworn the car gave him a small smile, but it quickly vanished.</p>
<p>“Oh, here is some tea” he pushed the finished cup to the other. The other slowly sipped some of the tea and shut its eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay I’m here! What the hell is happening!?” a female voice yelled as a door slammed shut. He flinched as the car moved back quickly growling and very tense. The Accord reveres back quickly noticing the new car looking ready to attack her.</p>
<p>“It’s okay! Shhh, she is here to help you. She won’t hurt you I promise” Felco soothed moving in between the two cars. His injured guest calmed down and nodded. Felco smiled and turned to his friend.</p>
<p>“I found them in the woods on the way home last night badly injured as you can see.” He looked to the car who had wondered off looking at his decorations before saying softly, “they won’t speak at all, I think it’s the shock or fear. I wanted you to see if you could get them to tell you who they are and what happened, if they have some where to go” she nodded.</p>
<p>              A little later they sat in the living room, Felco too as the car wouldn’t let him leave still untrusting of the new woman.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me your name?” Prissy asked. The car looked at her, unblinking. They opened their mouth again looking frustrated but only made odd clicking sounds. Prissy made a face of pity and sorrow, as the car continued to make the sounds.</p>
<p>“Felco..” she started slowly “ it’s not fear or shock stopping them from speaking, I’ve come across this with some of my patients. They can’t speak anymore. Whatever happened to them made them loose ability to speak” she said sadly. The car looked crushed at her statement.</p>
<p>“Permanently?” he asked, and she sighed looking at him.</p>
<p>“More than likely”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>